The Storytellers
by Me
Summary: A family tree leads to tales of Becky’s grandparents, and discussions by the Tanners about that and their own history. Based on a real life situation like Becky’s could have had; Kplus for allusion to premarital you-know-what


A/N: I don't know the whole story behind my great grandparents, but the one N&A hear is a very likely guess, with a widowed older sister, etc.; I include other family stuff, too. It's fun to consider good, wholesome stuff like this as maybe part of the characters' history. And, fun to learn history like this. Book Universe, so RKORadio's Samantha, from his "Sam Series," used with permission, and Papouli's death is noted as later, for reasons given.

Not sure if I did 1920-ish dialogue just right. Chalk up errors to the ones telling it, as they wouldn't be totally familiar with how people talked then. (I did avoid having 1919 people call things cool, though :-) Tanner/Donaldson attitudes are like ours, more forgiving than some in 1919, but there were those types in mine, like there would be here.

The Storytellers

"This is great for math, Dad," seven-year-old Nicky Katsopolis said, pointing to the family tree he and twin brother Alex were looking at.

"What's that?" Jesse asked. He walked over from where he and his broadcasting partner, Joey Gladstone, were planning the next week's programming. "Oh, cool. That's a good way to practice," he encouraged his second grade boys, as they copied the last two digits of numbers and subtracted to get ages of members of their parents' families.

Jesse's wife, Becky Donaldson, spoke. "I figured once my parents sent the information they had, it was only natural to put yours and mine together, and give our children their first taste of a family tree. And, this is a good way for them to get comfortable with more advanced math." They'd adopted a toddler, Melanie, a couple years ago; now in Kindergarten, she was watching with only half interest while playing with a doll.

After a moment, Alex said, "Awww. Dad, Aunt Pam only lived 29 years."

"Yeah, actually, she was…28," Jesse explained sadly, thinking of the accident that killed his older sister, Pam.

Joey helped. "She died in the spring, but was born later in 1958. You have to remember to factor that in. And, also remember, there's no year zero," the comedian said.

Jesse glared at him. "Come on, that's crazy, that'll never matter here."

"Well, it's true. You could have some ancestor who traced it to way before they had official records. Now, if I'd said there was a year 'walrus,' that would be crazy." Now totally in joking mode, he made the children giggle as he said, "You're used to adding and subtracting numbers, but if they named a year 'walrus,' how would you add it? And, then there's putting your birth year in all those forms. Do you write 'walrus' or just put a picture? And, anyone born that year might go around with fake tusks," he finished, holding up pencils like tusks. Jesse rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

When Pam, Jesse's older sister, died in a car accident, Jesse and Joey – her husband Danny Tanner's best friend – had moved in to help raise Danny's girls. They were D.J., now 22, Stephanie, now 17, and Michelle, now 12.5. Now, both men had their own families and were out of the house, but lived and remained very close to the Tanners.

Jesse had been wild in his younger days, before moving in, but now he was a dedicated family man. Part of that dedication was protecting his children; especially so they didn't turn out like him. When Nicky and Alex started factoring months in, he encouraged them. However, he stopped when Nicky said, "Hey, Gramma Donaldson's sister was born only two months after her parents got married." Alex wondered how that was possible.

"Ho-ho-hold it," Jesse said, quickly going over to the boys and grabbing the chart. "Thank you. Let's put this away for now and play with something else."

"Come on, Jess, they're old enough," Becky chided him lightly. "I was just about their age when I figured it out."

"You think so?" Showing how he now deferred to Becky in most things, but still went overboard, he now said, "Yeah, better they learn about it here than on the street."

Becky caught what he was saying. "I don't mean going into specifics."

"What do you mean?"

"Jess, instead of all or nothing, let's sit down as a family when Danny and Joey bring theirs over for dinner tonight. We can tell parts on a level for the younger ones. Then, with the older ones, go into more detail. I know I've told D.J. and Stephanie, but I'm not sure if Michelle's heard the whole story. And, I'm sure Samantha hasn't heard the story behind it; with her turning 12 recently I think it's time," Becky suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Beck; Justin can hear, too, then. Melanie's gonna ask Wendy to sleep over, anyway, and that means the boys'll bug Justin to stay." Joey had married a widow with two kids; Wendy, who was in first grade, and Justin, in Michelle's grade.

Samantha was a neglected girl who had been befriended by Stephanie when the latter was in fifth grade, and Samantha in Kindergarten. Stephanie had been a Principal's Assistant, but rapidly became much, much more to Samantha – then known as Sam – till she had bonded with her as an emotional mother. She spent most of her time with the Tanners, now that she was in Middle School, though she still had sleepovers at other friends' houses quite often, too.

Once everyone was done with supper, Jesse called, "Okay, gather around, everyone." They all went into the living room. "Ever since Papouli died, it's been kinda hard to share family stories. He was such a great storyteller."

"I'm glad I had the chance to meet him a couple times," Samantha said.

"Yeah, he wanted to come early that one time once we sent him that video and stuff, telling about much we love ya, and how much Steph was helpin' ya," Jesse said sweetly.

Danny piped up, "I remember. He had to have a pacemaker put in. If he'd come a few months later…" He didn't want to think about the possibility that Papouli could have died right there. Thankfully, because his condition had been caught in time, Jesse's Greek grandfather had lived a few extra years, passing away at his home in Greece.

Wanting to get off sad subjects, lest Samantha start to think about how sad and lonely she'd been before she met Stephanie, Michelle spoke up quickly with something she knew would get her mind off of that. "Did you ever tell her about the name change? That was silly," she blurted.

Not waiting for Jesse's reply, Stephanie spoke up next. "I know; 'olis' is usually the ending for cities, not peoples' names. But, when they came over and were applying for stuff like ID cards, some bureaucrat could only think of Metropolis."

"Okay, now, it's my turn," Jesse insisted. "And, those who have heard it, you can add a few things, and we'll save the older kid stuff for once the younger ones go to bed."

Once all the story had been told, and everyone else was home or in bed, Jesse and Becky snuggled on their couch. "Isn't it great, Beck, having stories like this to pass down?"

"It sure is. You know, in some ways, I see a bit of Pam in my grandma, how you say her laugh always lit up a room, and how excited she got. A bit of you in Dad, how he was a wild cowboy rodeo rider for quite a while," Becky said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone's gonna think about that story now, talk about it, they're all gonna tell it in their own way. And, the most important part's gonna come out; the great love they must have had. Just like us," he said as they drew closer. After a "have mercy," they kissed.

It was Monday morning; Melanie's turn for Show and Tell. Suddenly, Nicky and Alex came in. "You know my brothers," she said in front of the class. "We heard a cool story Saturday night. It's about how my mommy's grandparents met."

"Girls always tell mushy stories," one Kindergarten boy complained.

"We won't tell that," Nicky pledged.

Alex added, "They told that part after we went to bed."

A little embarrassed, the teacher quickly said, "Melanie, why don't you and your brothers get to the story, okay?" Under her breath, showing she wanted the children to forget about whatever Nicky and Alex meant, she muttered, "Quickly."

"Okay. Well, first, we learned a rhyme. It's about a long time ago when lots of people got really, really sick."

"You gotta say it won't happen now 'cause of modern medicine," Nicky reminded her.

Alex agreed, and assured the class, "Yeah, the Spanish Flu is all gone forever."

"Oh, yes. Anyway, it goes like this…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas, 1918. A couple girls, 5 and 7, were skipping while chanting, wearing heavy jackets, though it was a little warmer than usual for that time of year, "I had a little bird. It's name was Enza. I opened the window. And in-flu-enza."

Nineteen-year-old Edna Browning walked out where her sister, Harriet Hoffman, was watching the girls and their older brother. "I got Christmas dinner ready."

"Thank you, Edna," Harriet said to her sister. Edna had ridden from their family farm near there to Harriet's home in Kearney, and stayed for a week since. She planned to return sometime after Christmas, though she wasn't sure when. "I really appreciate how you've helped with the children this past week."

"I know, it has to be hard. He was such a good man. I wish there was a way to keep them from thinking about such sad things," Edna said mournfully.

"I suppose they learn to accept it better with poems like that," Harriet mused. Inside, as she called the children to come and eat, she considered how quickly her husband had passed. The Spanish flu seemed to take its victims in an incredibly short period of time. And, most were very healthy young people, for reasons only understood decades later. She'd been sick, but not very.

Once they finished, Harriet's mood was brightened by a knock on the door. She grinned broadly when Edna opened the door, as the children picked up their toys.

"Ah, good day, Edna," the handsome, young man said as he removed his hat. The fellow was in his mid-20s, five years older than Edna. He pulled a rose from a bouquet. "I had brought a bouquet for Gerhart's widow; I had hoped I might see you, as well." Edna blushed slightly as she took it, and James entered. "How are things going?"

"About as well as can be expected," Harriet said, trying to hide her frustration for Edna's sake, as well as the childrens'. Edna tended to blame herself some, since she had been the first to come down with the Spanish Flu; everyone in the neighborhood had gotten it, but only Harriet's husband had actually died from it.

Edna, however, quickly blurted somewhat bitterly that, "We're doing well, considering three weeks ago he was a perfectly healthy man." Harriet put a hand on her shoulder to console her.

"Aye; and I am sure the wee ones miss him so. I had hoped to lift your spirits with a story," he explained. "Have the children ever heard the tale of old Scrooge?"

"That would be a delightful way to spend the rest of our Christmas," Edna declared joyfully before Harriet could think. "Harriet, remember when I was little and we heard it? I thought someone said 'scratch it' instead of Cratchett,' and I jumped up and said, 'Sure, where does it itch?'" She laughed hard, and the others joined. She turned to James and said, "I have always felt that to keep good health, one should have one good belly laugh a day. After all, even the Bible says 'A merry heart doeth good like medicine.'"

As James pulled "A Christmas Carol" out of his coat pocket, Harriet motioned Edna over to the side. "I have a feeling you will like this as much as the children, Edna."

"It is a wonderful story."

"I mean, I can tell you like him," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "He is quite charming. I know his parents are both deceased now, but I will always be available to chaperone," she assured Edna, something that, for that time, was simply understood as part of single men and women seeing each other.

"You said the same when our brother introduced us, soon before the war." There had been eleven children in their family, most grown by now. She'd been 17.5 then, but the age difference wasn't really unusual back then, considering that a couple years of seeing each other with chaperones was expected. With a slight blush, she added, "And, I am very thankful he was not sent overseas." She wondered if James not being sent overseas was because his parents had both died a few years earlier, but said nothing. She didn't want to burden her older sister with thoughts of another loss.

By the time James finished the story, all the children were sleepy. "Sleep isn't the same as dying, is it?" the youngest asked.

"No," James piped up to console her, "That is just a saying. It means that, to those who know Jesus, it is not painful. It is just like going from one room to the next."

Edna grinned. As Harriet ushered the children to bed, Edna said good night to him. "You're so good, so gentle and caring. I hope we get to see more of each other." She didn't mention that she would be staying there to help Harriet.

"We shall." He bowed slightly, as he donned his hat and left. Edna sighed dreamily as she watched him walk away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse arrived to pick Melanie up from half-day Kindergarten at noon that day. "Hey, how did Show and Tell go?" he asked excitedly as she leaped into his arms.

As she said it was great, the teacher approached him. "Melanie's story went very well. But, I did want to tell you, I told her it probably wasn't necessary to mention the Spanish flu, especially not its severity," she told him diplomatically.

Jesse, as he often did in such situations, got defensive. "What do you mean, that poem was an important part of the culture back then. Besides, that's what Nicky and Alex were for; they were supposed to assure the kids it wouldn't happen now."

"They did, but…well, a couple of the children were a little more concerned, and I just feel when they don't have to be..." She suddenly remembered something she'd heard years ago, which she thought would help him understand. Neither Melanie – who was talking with another child now – nor the others were listening. So, she told what she recalled. "Ring around the rosy may be about the bubonic plague hundreds of years ago, and children who say it now don't know the history, or how bad that was."

"Well, don't worry, I don't have any family who died from that," Jesse said, trying to sound intelligent and smug.

"I understand," she said, having dealt with him before, "you want to sound intelligent about it. But you probably do have, at its worst, in the 1300s, it killed something like a quarter of all Europeans, from what I remember." Jesse just said "oh," unable to think of anything clever. He simply let it go and took Melanie home.

Later that afternoon, Michelle and her best friends, Cassie and Mandy, were hanging out in Michelle's room. Stephanie had moved into D.J.'s old room when Jesse and Becky moved out almost two years earlier, with D.J. taking their former attic apartment. Michelle still shared the room most of the time with Samantha, the girl who was like a sister to her. Danny had one bedroom, and an office was in the fourth bedroom.

Samantha was there, too, and they were discussing the story. "I only know my family's really rich," Samantha said, speaking of her birth family. "Now, I've got a family that's rich in the important stuff. Like love."

As Michelle put an arm around Samantha, Cassie said, "I'd like to know more about this Harriet Hoffman. That must have been really hard to be a widow with three young children back then."

"Yeah, did she remarry?" Mandy asked. Her mother was remarried, and she'd moved out there from New Jersey in third grade.

"I'm not sure; I bet D.J. knows. Let's go ask her." They all went upstairs to see the oldest Tanner sister, who had been very proactive in her mothering since Michelle was little. They found her and Stephanie discussing something.

"I did hear about that," D.J. said right away when asked. "Gerhart's brother - or maybe brother-in-law - invented an important part of something for World War One, and made lots of money. He always helped the family out. So did one of James' aunts. She never married, and she would sometimes just leave money for them in the house during the Depression; they had a hard time surviving during the Dust Bowl."

"He might have even helped buy the farm Harriet owned. The one where Aunt Becky remembers a cow chasing her when she was little," Stephanie added.

"I remember when you took me to Aunt Becky's family's farm," Samantha said with a smile. "It was my first trip in an airplane. It was so cool!"

Michelle agreed. "Her family is really great. I remember her dad doing some tricks like when he was on the rodeo circuit when we were there."

"I wanted to stay far away from any cow after hearing that story," Samantha said. "I got over it pretty fast when you were willing to milk one, Michelle. I guess they grew a lot of stuff, too, on the farm Edna and Harriet grew up on."

D.J. agreed. "With eleven kids, they could always use help. James offered, because like other times over the past few months, he'd wanted to do something with Edna. Modern dating hadn't been invented yet. That happened as cars became more common."

"But, just because there was no modern dating, didn't mean peoples' hormones couldn't go crazy if they weren't careful," Stephanie said as a warning, mostly for Samantha. Stephanie was extremely protective of her, given Stephanie's excitability, how much help Samantha had needed earlier, and that she was the only person like a mom Samantha had.

"Yeah. You didn't see the ads and movies and stuff that make you think about it more today," Cassie said. "But, I'm sure people still thought about it."

"You're right," D.J. said, as they began to discuss the next part of the story, and share the whole thing with Michelle's friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in April of 1919, James and the others were polishing off a large meal. "I'm sure just being simple laborers and factory workers is quite different from this," Mrs. Browning said. "You really work up an appetite on a farm."

James agreed. His father's family had come from Europe decades ago, his mother's more recently. "I remember my mother telling me stories from her mother, how she had heard so many amazing things about the wide open spaces in America. Her mother had felt it was almost too good to be true." He wiped his face, "Is there any more to do?"

"No, now you can simply relax, unless you want to help with the little ones before they go to bed. But, I know with Harriet's, Edna has already done so much in that area, she may wish to relax." A few of their older children also had children of their own helping.

Edna agreed, and she and James took a stroll to the barn. They had advanced enough that they were alone together sometimes, so it wasn't unusual for them to go for a stroll by themselves. She was still aglow in the warmth of her first kiss weeks earlier, when they had kissed just before James left Harriet's. Helping Harriet hadn't been the only reason Edna had been in Keraney so much; she and James were getting quite close. Harriet had enjoyed kidding about it. Even today, Edna's youngest sibling, who was nine, had asked if Edna and James would get married someday.

As she pondered it, it didn't seem that odd. James was only a few years older. He would be able to provide for her; he even talked of building his own house someday, so he was ambitious. And, his personality was so incredible! William had been right that this was a wonderful young man – perhaps the right one - for Edna. Sure, he'd talked of leaving to study for the ministry, too, but that could always change.

"I used to enjoy coming out here in the early evening," Edna said. "It's so peaceful, away from all the noise of the household. Of course, I'd like several children of my own someday. With a wonderful man at my side." She caught herself and giggled. "You probably think I'm such a dreamer."

"You're not the only one." After they had walked and talked for a few minutes, James admitted to feeling a bit tired. "I don't usually eat that much; though I certainly worked up the appetite for it."

"We can rest her for a moment." She noticed his bruise. "You look like you have been on a farm your whole life; that could be from some farm accident," she supposed.

"Actually, it's from an x-ray machine. They didn't have them set perfect. So, when I broke my arm, they tried to x-ray it, and this happened."

"They come up with so many new things. Why, at the county fair this year, they will have an airplane show!" Edna said with awe. "Life is changing so much for my mother. But, it's so important to keep a positive outlook, and enjoy things."

"Aye; that's why I love family. To tell you the truth, my siblings don't care for the fact that your family's not Catholic. But, love is the most important thing." As they talked more, they drew closer, and shared a long, passionate kiss. Not wanting to disturb the busy household, they chose to sit and snuggle for a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, Justin was talking about it with Joey. They'd eaten over at Danny's since Joey's wife worked afternoons as a nurse; Joey stopped in and ate with them after the radio show with Jesse. Joey had also decided to get his own copy of the tree.

"I guess they should have bothered the others, huh?" Justin said.

"Or, at least done something to stay busy, like making up jokes."

"I know that's what you would have done, Dad."

Joey beamed. Only recently had Justin felt comfortable calling Joey "Dad," though Wendy – not remembering her birth father – had earlier. "That's right. Things like that can happen. They lost track of time, and so did the rest of the family. It took a lot longer in those days, when you had to fill a basin with water for bathing."

Justin had heard enough to know the importance of staying away from situations where he could go too far; which he would stay away from easily. He saw Wendy coming down with Danny, with the copy Danny had and the one he'd made for Joey in his office. So, he changed the subject. "Do you know a lot about your family?"

"Not my dad's; my mom and I never cared much about that." Joey's parents had divorced when he was young, and he hadn't seen his dad for twenty years, till one performance of Joey's soon before his dad died. "I guess I never got much into family history."

"I think you're just disappointed there are no cartoon characters in your family tree," Danny teased his friend.

"My mom knows her ancestors came from England around 1750 or so," Joey said. "She'd like to find someone she knows was born about 200 years ago."

"I'm sure they're dead by now; that'd be old!" Wendy proclaimed.

"That just means she's looking for information about them," Joey explained.

Joey and his kids left as D.J. and Kimmy came down the front stairs, from talking in D.J.'s room. Kimmy Gibbler was D.J.'s weird and dumb best friend.

Kimmy quickly noticed Danny's copy. "Cool; one of those gynecological charts."

"Kimmy, that's genealogy," D.J. said gently.

"Really? No wonder people in that chat room got all crazy." D.J. asked what she meant. "I went in one of those genealogy rooms on the Internet today, and started talking about medical stuff and asking all kinds of personal questions," Kimmy explained.

D.J. was at a loss for words. Danny just shook his head, as Steve Hale, D.J.'s boyfriend, came in. Danny explained how Kimmy confused genealogy with gynecology.

Steve was stunned, "Wow. The Internet has opened up a whole new world for Kimmy to confuse. Anyway, Mr. Tanner, I wanted to stop and see D.J.. And, I was hoping you had some leftovers; I just got off working with Jesse's dad in his exterminating business; boy, what a crazy day." Danny said they could, since they'd eaten carryout anyway, and it meant not needing to use the garbage disposal. "Thanks. Hey, a family tree. Cool."

"Yep; we heard a really neat story about Becky's side, too. We can tell him about it while Steve eats," D.J. told Danny.

Steve helped himself to plates, silverware, and leftovers in the refrigerator as the others sat. "D.J. says you had a relative who served in the Civil War," Steve said.

"That's right," Danny said proudly. "His picture is proudly displayed here. Good thing Michelle was mature enough not to take someone's suggestion when she was eight, or we might have had a donkey wrecking it," he said, not wanting to name names.

Kimmy wouldn't leave it alone. "Hey, that donkey that guy was selling might have made a great pet," she argued.

"I think the school was happier with the biggest food party we've seen since another ancestor was at the Boston Tea Party." Danny's family was from Connecticut.

"I don't believe it; Mr. Clean himself had an ancestor at a place where they made a mess," Kimmy joked.

"Well, they had to have someone clean up afterward," Danny kidded. "Seriously, I know you've gotten deeper into family and other things since you got back together, Steve, but I don't know if D.J. ever told you this story about Becky's grandmother."

D.J. said she hadn't. "I can see her going to Harriet first, like Steph or Michelle would me for smaller things, like they'd do. But, what amazes me is, I remember how Steph got when she was in sixth grade, and I confronted her with Dad's phone card." She was going to take it as a dare to join a snobby group called the Flamingoes, who only wanted it to steal the numbers to call boyfriends. Thankfully, D.J. had stopped her. "I know part's her personality, but she practically burst into tears, and told me everything so fast. I had a lot more compassion once she told me, and I explained what the Flamingoes were really doing. But, even comparing it to when Steph backed the car into the kitchen…"

"Whoa, wait, you lost me," Steve said as he finally sat down in front of three plates of food and two glasses of milk.

"Oh, sorry." D.J. told a shorter version of what led up to it, and continued from there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edna had just come out of the childrens' bedroom at Harriet's. "They are all asleep."

"Thank you, Dear; you are such a great helper."

"It's rougher now that it's summer, and school is out, I imagine," Edna said, trying to start a conversation and still unsure how to lead into what she had to say.

"Perhaps. But, the children have time to play, and they are good children. I doubt there will be a problem with some of the troublemakers. Gerhart's brother provides help, Hans is old enough to be a decent man of the house, and of course there is the church."

Edna agreed, starting to hesitate a little. "I know. At least with the war, and the flu, there will be no teasing from the troublemakers about not having a father. Every family has been touched by one, if not both," she said, still a little melancholy over how she'd been the first to catch the Spanish Flu, but trying to put that behind her.

"I know. I didn't want to say anything, but Mother and Father tell me they were a little worried you might have caught something else, with you being sick some mornings," Harriet said. "It hasn't worsened, though, so it won't be that coming back."

"Yes. It is…something." Edna sighed, wondering if she could even stand to confide in Harriet. Harriet had always been such a help for everyone; the kind of girl she loved to look up to and follow. And yet, despite the fact Edna knew she was loved, it was still so big of a step. Yes, she knew it meant marriage, and she and James had each dreamed of it. She knew girls who married at sixteen or seventeen even when not pregnant, though it wasn't really common. But, still, it meant such huge responsibility.

And, then there was what James had said about the ministry. It wasn't a sure thing, but he loved helping people. And yet, he couldn't marry if he was a priest.

"I think everyone was so anxious with the flu this last year," Harriet continued, trying to guess the reason for Edna's seeming anxiety. "We have hardly had the chance to consider other problems. But, it was Gerhart's time. If it had not been for that, he could well have died of something else. Just like the accidents that claimed James' parents."

Edna supposed so, then changed the subject. She asked hesitantly, "Do you think…we are ready for marriage?" She wasn't sure why she asked – it was more the need to just say something. But, if Harriet said "yes," it might make things a little easier. If not…

"So, that is what has been on your mind. I thought it might be," she said, though "hoped" was a better word. At least this meant she wasn't blaming herself for the flu bug anymore. "Has he mentioned it?" she asked excitedly. He'd hinted at it, though he also had the dreams she'd told Harriet of earlier. "Well, I think he could propose soon. Perhaps he can be a Protestant minister. We can talk to Father about how to encourage him with that," Harriet suggested. "After all, our family may trace back to the Huguenots, if not further." She was really unsure about this, but she didn't want Edna to worry needlessly, either.

Edna hadn't thought of that. There was a more pressing issue, though.

Harriet beamed, feeling her "big sister" intuition was breaking through this mystery. So, she ignored Edna's hesitance. "You have been seeing so much of each other, and the two of you are quite close. It is always a big step to consider," she said, placing a hand on Edna's. "But, I think he really likes you a lot. And, even if he isn't the one, you will make an excellent wife and mother someday."

"Do you think…in the next six, seven months…?" Edna sighed inwardly. She hadn't been sure what to say, so she'd blurted it in signals big enough for Harriet's children to catch, if they'd been awake. She told herself at least Harriet probably was the one she trusted most right then.

Harriet was puzzled, and spoke with a belly laugh similar to Edna's, thinking it might be one of Edna's jokes. "Why, whatever can you mean? There is no need to rush things. It is not as if…" She studied Edna's face. "Did you…?"

"You know that time after the spring planting was done?" Harriet frowned, but still held a look of compassion, holding her piece as she tried to determine how Edna felt so she would know how to react herself, and how much or whether to scold her; as the oldest sister, she still felt something of a motherly duty toward the younger ones. Edna continued. "We started out snuggling, and lost track of time, and got so involved… we both pledged not to afterward, just in case, hoping it hadn't happened. But…" She shook her head and said, "You must think me such a fool, Harriet."

Harriet tenderly placed a hand on Edna's sensing her remorse. "Oh, Edna…"

After a moment, Edna continued. "We have talked about it; he said it was a tough decision. But, now?" She shed a tear, saying, "I feel like I've let everyone down. I feel like we have to do it tomorrow."

"You have always loved to have fun, but usually paid attention to the consequences and didn't go too far," Harriet said, chiding her. "I hope this is the worst we will ever hear of you doing." Edna promised it would be. "Now, before you run off and do something else foolish, think about what getting married in another week will mean, when James hasn't even proposed."

"So, people will think…?"

"People will know. Edna, I know you're going to show. But, rather than throw another dream down the drain, you need to have a lovely church wedding like you'd always dreamed of. I'm sure James will go along," Harriet assured her. "Let's tell him tomorrow morning, since it's Sunday and he won't be working."

Edna was stunned. "Tell him before Mother and Father?!"

Harriet explained. "The two of you made a decision to start a family. It's not all going to be blue skies when you're together. When you tell them together, you'll be able to experience the storm, and see how you support each other."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, Steve said, "That makes sense, to tell them together like that."

"Yeah. Yours is a lot smarter than our family," Kimmy said. "Did D.J. ever tell you how we managed to afford our house? Grandpa Gibbler had a bunch of stock, then found out he didn't like the products, so he figured it was worthless. He used the stock to line his drawers while it was making a lot of money. But, we only found it when he died."

"That's true; they used to live in a poorer part of town, and she was bussed in for school. They'd trash it after a few years and move out," D.J. added. "Anyway, Edna's parents were upset, but they handled it better than Kathy's parents." Kathy Santoni was a classmate of D.J. and Kimmy's who had been with lots of boys before giving birth at a junior in high school, settling down after that. "They knew Edna's attitude was different. It took having a kid to really wake Kathy up; Edna was responsible, from what Aunt Becky says, she just let herself get out of control." D.J. turned to Danny. "I don't know if I thought of that story in particular that night in Steve's apartment a few years ago, but it is a good one to remember."

Danny agreed. "I'm just glad you girls wouldn't put yourselves in a position like that. I'm sure it was easy to get carried away; she spent enough time at Harriet's, and with enough distractions, they just…well, you probably don't want me talking about that while you're eating, huh, Steve?"

D.J. smiled lovingly at the man who would be her husband in a few years. "Don't worry, Dad; Steve's eating in the face of anything has led to its own great stories."

Jesse and Becky had put Melanie to bed, and were now tucking Nick and Alex in. "Were Gramma Donaldson's parents mad when they heard they made a baby before they were married?" Nicky asked.

"Well, no more than I would be if, say, you wrecked my guitar with Elvis' signature on it. Actually, maybe madder; I've calmed down a lot. Although, just to make sure, what's the number one rule when it comes to handling my stuff?" Jesse asked.

Becky chuckled lightly. "They were upset, but they knew that the couple had learned their lesson, and the fact they had already considered how to approach the consequences helped a lot."

"Sure; they made a grown up decision, and were expected to handle it like grownups; and, they did," Jesse said. He dithered about whether to admit how he'd been as a teen, and decided not to; there was plenty of time for that later. "You know, I've told you I was pretty wild before your Aunt Pam died. And, I just want you to know, no matter what you do, we're always gonna love you. Just like their family did," he said tenderly.

"Even if we wrecked your guitar?" Alex asked.

"Yes, even then," he said tenderly. "I know I joke around sometimes. And, I'd get mad, like your Uncle Danny did when Stephanie backed that car into the kitchen. But, nothin' can ever take away from the fact that you boys and Melanie and your mommy are more precious and special than anything in the world to me," he said, repeating what they'd told Melanie before they hugged and kissed good night.

Melanie came up to them as they exited the boys' room. When asked why she was up again, she said, "I didn't use up my minute stall time." Becky gave Jesse a "you started it" look and chuckled a bit.

Jesse picked her up and cuddled her as he carried her back to bed. "All right, kid. What's on your mind?"

She'd been thinking about the story, which they'd discussed before she went to bed. "I fell asleep when you were telling about the wedding last time."

"Well, they got married after the fall harvest was done. Edna was big, but most people paid attention to the fact those two were gonna be a wonderful couple. They really did love each other; they'd had lots of fun before that, after all." Jesse avoided saying, "Maybe too much fun," not wanting to get into the details. "He wasn't forced to; if that had been the case they'd have married right when the family found out. He was willing to be responsible for his actions."

"The important thing is, they would always be a family. And, he didn't mind that he couldn't pursue all of his dreams, because he realized all he ever wanted was right there," Becky said as they said "good night" to Melanie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minister had just pronounced them married. Edna and James enjoyed a long, passionate kiss. The wedding had been everything Edna had dreamed of. James had poured himself into preparing enough that he hadn't even considered the fact that he'd have been away at school by now if it hadn't been for this.

Edna and Harriet's brother, William, walked up to the couple at the reception. "Guess what. There's an apartment just a few blocks from Harriet that's got a place in the back."

James and Edna were thrilled. However, Edna quickly caught herself. "Do you think we can afford it?" Edna asked hesitantly, realizing that she had to avoid getting too carried away; it was easy to think things would come easy.

"The factory job pays well, but a federal job, like the railroad, would be even better; I've been looking into that. And, into building a home of our own," he noted. Edna was stunned, but he said that whatever he had to go through, it was worth it to help his bride and the children they would have. "I know, where we'll be living for now isn't much, is it?" he asked, trying to guess Edna's concerns.

Edna chose to laugh it off. "Well, I guess we can't have everything right away. What matters most is I love you. And, I'm going to try to be the best wife I can be," Edna finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie was talking with Michelle and Samantha before bedtime. "It was hard at first. When the Great Depression came, an aunt of his – who had never married – helped them pay off the house, and did a lot of other stuff for them. But, he always had a job, so they were really lucky."

"When you say he built it, though…did he do it himself?"

"Pretty much. I mean, I'm sure he had help, but it wasn't as complex a job as it is today," Stephanie told Samantha.

Michelle reminded her, "They might not have even had electricity or plumbing right away. I heard they didn't have a phone till after World War Two. They probably used a wood burning stove."

"Of course, the way his mom died in an explosion involving one, that might not have been his first choice," Stephanie noted. "But, the most important part is, no matter what they went through, they did love each other till the end. Just like we've always cared about you," she told Samantha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several years later, the young couple was celebrating life in their new home. Now with a couple of the children they would have, James brought his copy of "A Christmas Carol" into the living room, and said, "It's time for our holiday tradition."

"You know, it might be easier to wait till they can understand it," Edna said with a laugh, as she held the children in her lap.

"Traditions are best begun early," he said as he opened it, "so they learn to appreciate them, and to understand the true meaning of the season. It's here to remind us to think of others all the time, not just at Christmas."

He read as he had earlier, in Harriet's home. She and her children were close to buying a farm, now that the oldest was twelve, and could be counted on to do lots of farm labor. Things had been rough for all of them, but they'd made it through with the same love and togetherness that the Cratchitts had, and that Scrooge learned to have.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the present, Michelle – always liking to baby the girl was saw Michelle, emotionally, as a big sister and Stephanie as a mother – was saying, "Samantha really loves bedtime stories like this, huh, Sammie?"

"Come on, Michelle, I'm twelve," Samantha said with a giggle, though appreciating the thoughtfulness and protectiveness it showed, too.

"We know," Stephanie assured her. "But, even if you don't technically need bedtime stories, things like this are still great. Not only to help you see that everyone goes through struggles, but also so you feel confident that you'll get through them." Given the way Samantha had lived till she met Stephanie, with almost no attention paid to her, that was very important. Stephanie still remembered trying to assure Samantha that they had lost their mother, and Samantha saying that at least they'd had someone who cared, whereas she never had till the Tanners came along.

"Yeah," Michelle encouraged, "you're special to so many people. And, the more we show that love, we'll get it back; maybe not from the same people, but we will. Just like our mom always said about giving away smiles, or Edna did about having at least one good belly laugh a day."

"That's right. Because love is something special, that you get so you can give it away to others," Stephanie finished.

_________________________________________

Don't know if this is my last story or not; but as you can tell I've slowed down considerably. I might get one more out from the Chronology, I don't know, but thanks to all for reading and enjoying all my stuff.


End file.
